yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Ark 10 Episode 21: Not in KasaiHana Anymore
Participants Kyoko Kita As Real as the Gods The pressure pushed on Kyoko’s body crushing her against the ground as she gasped to breath. Her blood seeped out of the many cuts that covered her front, pulling around her. Green eyes scanned the arena watching his movements as he leapt skyward and came barreling towards her. She went to release the gravity and roll over with her sword, thrusting it into him as he fell. At least that was her plan. Alas, what happened was very different as she was ripped from her body and the arena around them dissipated. The roars of the crowd shifted to the roar of a rushing river and the hard mountainous ground beneath her gave way to a supple patch of grass. Above her, the sunlit afternoon sky had darkened and the moonlight kissed her skin as her chest rose and fell in a deep breath, letting the sweet scent of flowers and oxygen fill her lungs. It was not the first time she had been to the meadow and would not likely be the last. She pulled herself up and began to examine her body. It was healed but she knew better, her real body was somewhere else and she had no idea what was happening to her unconscious form. This was a dream or close to one, however it was surely real as real as the gods were. Not Strong Enough The petite girl lifted her small frame from the ground and rose to her feet. The kimono she had been wearing was replaced by a silvery gossamer gown that flowed around her, giving her an ethereal appearance under the gentle moonbeams. Her bare feet padded the route she had walked before towards the only structure in the meadow, a simple shrine. Kyoko was sure he would be there, most likely sleeping, waiting for her arrival. Her assumption did not disappoint her has she reached the top step and Tsukuyomi sat leaned against the alter with his arms crossed in front of his bare chest, silver hair flowing around him as his perfect face held a peaceful expression with his eyes closed. As she stepped towards him, his lids rolled back and he lazily looked over her. “You have been doing well for yourself little one, working hard and training your body. Now, it is time you train your mind as well as your body. You are not strong enough.” The compliment felt like a double edged sword. Kyoko had been working tirelessly to become stronger and be able to carry her own weight and it seemed no matter how strong she got, it was not enough. Her self-disappointment registered on her face and he reached over and ruffled her hair. “Do not be disappointed in yourself; self-growth is something that is always necessary. You have overcome every obstacle that has been placed before you. However, obstacles will always come before you. You should only be proud of your actions. Now, you will become stronger. You need to focus on not only physically training yourself but you also need to begin studying.” Her eyes never left his face as he talked. “What shall I need to learn?” Fairly Broken “Genetics,” was his reply. She gave him a quizzical look. “There will be a man and he will come for you and the others. He will look like an angel but his motives are far more devilish. When you went to the Shinto realm, you returned altered. The change was not noticeable unless you examined it on a genetic level. It is the key to everything. And I have already told you more than I should.” He sighed as if a heavy weight was pressing upon him. “Is there more you need to tell me?” She asked in a small voice. “When you go back, your body, it is not in the best shape. You see little one, you possess a special ability. When you are injured and then healed, your body does not just heal back to the way it was. It becomes stronger, much stronger than any training could ever make it. Your opponent has left you fairly broken,” he paused for a moment “and you are going to need to heal.” He rose from where he had been sitting and stood before her, his form towering over her as he looked down at her. Without any warning, he lowered his lips to her forehead, pausing for a moment as he channeled some of his chi into her. “That should held child. And now, it is time for you to return.” Her eyes closed for only a moment before opening again, Kyoko found herself in a darkened hospital room with tubes attached to her. Her body screamed at her as she tried to move, yet she still did. She pulled at the tubes and struggled to free herself from all the equipment. How long had she been gone, her body felt so stiff as if she had spent weeks on the bed. Her hands desperately grabbed for the remote and she turned on the tv. The news blared loudly and she came to the conclusion that almost three weeks had passé since her fight with Densuke. Three weeks. She had to get out of here. Category:Ark 10